Remote controlled drones with camera capability have been known for many years. These drones are used to provide visual reconnaissance for areas which are typically inaccessible by humans. These types of drones include a hovering aerial vehicle which is lifted and controlled by independently driven rotors or propellers. By varying the thrust generated by each of the rotors, the orientation and speed of the vehicle can be controlled. Various designs have been proposed for such an aerial vehicle, the primary requirement of which is to rigidly mount the rotors at fixed distances from the center of the craft, while minimizing the weight of the structure.
Use of a hovering aerial vehicle is especially effective for providing digital imagery or real-time digital video from aerial vantage points. For instance, first responders to a natural disaster or train derailment can benefit from this aerial vantage point to help determine the imminent danger of the situation. Alternatively, a hovering aerial vehicle can also be used as a security measure to provide a mobile, airborne security system.
In use, these aerial vehicles are typically controlled by a remote control, however, as will be understood, there may be hidden obstacles which can damage the vehicle while in flight. As it is quite expensive to replace one of these vehicles, it is necessary to provide protection to the vehicle.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a hovering aerial vehicle with removable rotor arms.